Lucky
by ILuvMyMiroku
Summary: This is my first songfic! Olga does the 'role' of Lucky. This is a real shocker, and it brings a tear to your eye! Please RR! COMPLETED


Disclaimer: Even though I'm a HUGE fan of Hey Arnold! I own nothing but this story I made up. And I don't even own the song 'Lucky'! But then again, I don't even know if the song 'Lucky' belongs to Britney Spears. Oh, well. *cries* I wanna own a piece of Hey Arnold!!!

**_'Lucky'_**  


This is a story about a girl named Lucky (Olga is Lucky)  
  
A knock on the door woke up the 'sleeping beauty' as some call her. She lifted from the pillows, stood up, and gently pushed the pure blonde hair out of her face and eyes. Two more knocks came at the door, sounding impatient. "I'm coming!" Olga Pataki said as she looked at her digital clock and saw the time: eight o' clock in the morning. Olga looked out her window to see who was knocking because her window was right above the door. As she looked out her window, the wind howled. At the door was Olga's fifteen-year-old younger sister, Helga Pataki. Helga was standing on the front steps to the Pataki mansion with her book bag since she spent the night at Pheobe's house the previous night. Seeing Helga, Olga started to run toward her bedroom door to go downstairs and answer the locked door, but stopped and glanced in her mirror after she saw a yellow fuzz ball, her hair, flash by. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed. "My hair, it's a mess! And my face is as white as a ghost!" she said as she sat down on her little chair. Forty-five minutes later, after Olga had her hair combed, her hair brushed, and perfect spots of make-up, she laid down on her king sized bed, accidentally forgetting about Helga. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she rolled over and saw a picture of Helga. "Oh my God!" she said as she sprang up on her bed. "I forgot about Helga!" and with that, Olga Pataki darted out of her room and started running down the stairs of the HUGE mansion in Hollywood, California. (Olga got a record contract and is recently being called 'The greatest singer of all time besides Dino Spoumni') "Helga!" Olga said, throwing open the front door open. It took Helga a while to speak. In fact, Helga didn't speak at all. She was frozen and going into shock because of the freezing temperatures. Olga picked her up, rushed her into the living room, and laid her down on the couch in front of the fireplace with a nice, warm, cozy blanket.  
  
~*Early morning, she wakes up  
With a knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for make-up, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for

They go:

"Isn't she lovely?

This Hollywood girl?"*~  
  
"Helga? Helga? Oh, please be okay!" Olga said, rubbing Helga's arm. "I don't want to loose you and be all alone!" (Big Bob and Marium died in a car crash when Helga was 10 and Olga was 22) Helga's eyes slowly flickered open about fifteen minutes later. "O-o-Olga?" she stammered in just above a whisper, frozen still and still in shock from the freezing weather. "Yes, Helga?" Olga said, tears forming in her eyes. "If I don't make it through this...." Helga's voice got more slower, her breathing got heavier, and she slowly blinked. "Please...call my boyfriend, Arnold...Tell him that I will be watching him...from heaven." A tear slid down Olga's cheek and she turned away, hoping Helga wouldn't see it. "And, Olga?" Olga wiped away a tear and turned back around to face her sister. "Yes, Helga?" "Even though we didn't get along good in the past...we're sisters, and nothing can change that.... You're like, my best friend. And I just want to say.... I...love.... You.... Ol...." Helga said, never finishing 'Olga.' Her eyes flickered closed, for one last time. "No!!" Olga said, tears running down her face. "Helga!" She stood up, grabbed her cell phone, and called 9-1-1. "Get me the paramedics, hospital staff, anything! Just help! Yes this is Olga Pataki!"

***********************************LATER THAT NIGHT**********************************

Olga tossed and turned under her blankets, still shedding tears. Helga had been taken to the morgue, and was going to have a burial service in two weeks. Olga just couldn't stop thinking about Helga. 'She loved me,' Olga thought. 'We were best friends. But now, now, that's all over. She's dead, and theirs nothing I can do!' Olga thought, using her soaked blanket, already full with tears, as a tissue.

~*And they say:

"She's so lucky,

She's a star."

But she cries, cries, cries in her lonely heart thinking',

'If theirs nothing missing in my life

Then why do these tears come at night?'*~

~*"Olga?" a familiar voice said. The voice had come from a woman just around five and a half feet. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and wore a blue strapless top, jeans with a design on them, and white tennis shoes. Olga squinted for a little until she realized who it was. "Helga?" The blonde walked up toward her. It was Helga. She reached her arms out wide, and gave her big sister a hug. "Hi, Olga." "But…but…I thought you were dead!" Olga said, now holding Helga out arms width apart. "I am, you're not so don't worry about it. You're in a dream, a real dream. This really is me. The Helga G. Pataki that used to belong to this world. There's something really important I need to tell you, something true, something real." "What is it, Baby Sister?" "You're going to…die…while in -----" Helga's voice was droned out after she said 'going' because of the sound of a rushing wind circle as it circled around Helga. There was a flash of white light, and Helga was gone. Olga screamed and shot up from her mattress. She then looked around her, frightened by her little dream. She sighed a sigh of relief as she saw that she was in her room. 'This is all a crazy dream,' Olga thought. 'I will just go over to Helga's room and she will be sound asleep in her covers.' Olga got out of bed at walked across the long hallway in the mansion to Helga's room. Besides the computer, clothes everywhere, bed, desks, dressers, her television set, and other things, the room was empty. Olga walked back to her room and saw trophies, trophies everywhere. Some awards from the Grammy Award Show, some awards from the MTV Music Awards, and awards from other award ceremonies. The only thing was, Olga didn't realize that she was still dreaming.*~

~*Lost in an image,

In a dream.

But theirs no one there to wake her up.*~

****************************DAYS LATER (she's awake now)*************************** 

Olga straightened her dress at the Academy Awards ceremony, just being nominated for another Award. "And the winner for the best new singer in 2003 is… (The other three people nominated were Sandy Cheeks (from Sponge bob Squarepants), Chip Skylark (from The Fairly Oddparents), Cindy Vortex (from Jimmy Neutron), and of course, Olga Pataki (from Hey Arnold!) Olga Pataki! *The crowd cheered as Olga walked up and got her award. "Thank you, everyone! I would like to thank everybody for helping me get this award, including all my fans, people at the record places, Craig Bartlett ~he he~ for helping me the most, Jim Lang for thinking of the music, and last but not least, my younger sister, Helga Pataki. As most of you know, she froze, went into shock, and died about fifteen minutes later. I love my Little Sis, and I always will. Thank you." Olga walks off stage with the Award in her hands, not knowing that she also would win the Best Dresser Award, Best Songs Award, and many more that same night.

~*And the world is spinning and she keeps on winning

But tell me, what happens when it stops?

They go:

"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"

And they say:

"She's so lucky,

She's a star" 

But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking,

If theirs nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night?

"Best actress, and the winner is…Lucky! (Remember, 'Lucky' is Olga) 

I'm Roger Johnson from Pop News,

Standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky. 

Oh my god here she comes!"*~

Olga was greeted as she walked out of the arena. Fans cheered, and she was handed another award. The Best Actress Award was now placed in her hands. Glitter and confetti was sprinkled over her as she walked down the red carpet. She got in her stretch white limo, dusted the glitter and confetti from her hair, and waved good-bye to her fans as the limo drove away. Olga looked down at her trophies, and tears streamed down her silky soft face. She knew that the trophies would always remind her of Helga. Helga was the one who told Olga she should try to go famous being a singer or an actor in the first place. Whenever Big Bob and Marium died in a car crash years ago, they were all alone and formed an untouchable bond that could never be broken.

*************************2 YEARS LATER*************************

"Push!" the doctor said to Olga Musk. "The baby is almost ready to out in a couple hours!" Olga screamed in pain as her husband, Sampson Musk, whom she knew because he was Olga's grade school boyfriend, squeezed her hand tightly. Olga blinked her eyes closed really tight and saw an image, Helga. Tears started streaming down her face as she slowly forgot about the pain and she drifted off to sleep. She had the same dream she had 2 years ago, the one with Helga disappearing after a burst of wind and then Olga realizing that she had been the 'Hollywood' type girl all of her life, always winning medals and awards, as Helga won nothing.

~*Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?

She is so lucky, but why does she cry?

If there is nothing missing in her life

Then why do these tears come at night?*~

The next morning, on June 18th, 2003, at 4:25 in the morning, the nurses and doctors were all crowding around Olga. She was delivering, the head was completely out, but Olga has been experiencing shortness of breath and goes in a coma for about an hour and comes back about 6 times a day. "One final push!" the doctor said. "Just one more!" Olga took a deep breath and pushed down as hard as she could. Seconds later, a baby is heard crying. Sampson slightly kisses Olga on the forehead as the baby was taken over to another table to be measured and weighed. "Name?" the nurse said, sitting down on a chair beside Olga. "Helga…." Olga whispered. "Her name is Helga Lucky Musk." The nurse wrote it down on her clipboard and smiled. Helga was then placed on Olga's stomach and she gently stroked Helga's little baby fingers. "I love you, Helga." The baby did a little coo and Olga's eyes fell shut. "Olga? Olga?" Sampson said, now shaking his wife's left shoulder. "Nurse! Doctor! Somebody help! I don't think Olga went into a coma just now, I think she went into something deeper!" The doctor ran up beside and checked her heartbeat rate. "Mr. Musk, can I please see you outside for a moment?" the doctor said, frowning. Sampson and the doctor walked outside of the delivery room. "Mr. Musk, I'm sorry, but your wife, Olga Musk, the famous singer used to be known as Olga Pataki, has died while giving birth. I'm so sorry." Whenever Sampson stepped back into the delivery room, he saw his little daughter, Helga, playing with Olga's hair by twisting it around her little finger. He started to softly cry, and then pulled out his cell phone to call everyone important in his and Olga's lives. To tell them that Olga died while giving birth, not knowing that was the last message Helga said to Olga before she died because of cold shock.

~*She's so lucky, She's a star

But she cries, cries, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

If theirs nothing missing in my life

Then why do these tears come at night?*~

*****************************************************************************

Doesn't it just bring some tears to your eyes? It did to some of my friends! Please Review! I'm working on a lot of other stories I'm gonna post on fan fiction.net and I also have some more songfics!


End file.
